


Bright Smiles and Warm Fingers

by collisions



Series: Life of the Artistically Inclined [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Backstory, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Multi, My favorite ot3!!!, The beginning???, Youngjae is cute, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collisions/pseuds/collisions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some couples have really funny or cute stories of how they met ... and then there's how Jaebum met Youngjae and Jinyoung. This isn't a fairy tale it's real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Smiles and Warm Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> you know when you try to say "hi" and "hello" at the same time and it ends up being "hillo?" or do other people not do that?

In the beginning it was never just two of them and then a third wandered along, too handsome and too cute for his own good that the other two just _had_ to sweep him off his feet.

It had never been just two of them.

_______

Park Jinyoung sat fourth row from the front, third seat on the right. 

Im Jaebum sat fifth row from the front, third seat on the right.

Choi Youngjae (the precious bub) was _late_ on the _first_ day of class and he knew that this professor was going to drag him through hell and back for it. He just _knew_ he was going to get hell, but he's _human_ for god's sake so **what** if he missed a train and is a measly five minutes late. 

So Youngjae tumbled into the lecture hall, pink cheeked and panting, bowing profusely in apology. He threw himself into the nearest empty seat, nothing more than a whispered "is this seat taken?" before he settled in next to Jinyoung. 

"Did I miss anything?"

"Not much, the usual. Introductions, grade breakdowns and he went over the syllabus. Here, you can see it if you want."

"Thanks."

"No problem, I'm Park Jinyoung."

"Choi Youngjae."

_______

The following Thursday Im Jaebum thought he was being followed. He was on the train minding his own business when this _guy_ in a stupid black sweater _a fucking sweater for fuck's sake its August_ , that dips to expose delicate collarbones sits directly in front of Jaebum. Of course Jaebum didn't think anything of it, so what if an attractive stranger sits in front of him it happens all the time. That is until the stranger looks up and smiles at Jaebum.

He was all delicate features and pretty eyes crinkling in a smile. 

It was _ridiculous_.

Jaebum dug his phone out of his pocket and pretended not to see. But his eyes _traitors_ wandered up and the guy was reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_ , he was reading To Kill a Mockingbird on the train and he was reading it in _English_. 

Pft, what a stupid pretentious attractive fuck. 

He's not gonna get girls like that, or boys for that matter. Jaebum decided to ignore the guy for the rest of the train ride, so when his stop came up he rose and out of the corner of his eye saw movement from the guy's general vicinity.

No big deal, lots of people get off on the same stop.

But Jaebum walked three blocks and the guy was still fifteen feet behind him and whenever Jaebum turned to look he'd be looking down at his phone. By the time Jaebum was on campus he was about ready to smack some sense into the guy's perfectly pretty cheek. By the time he was outside the lecture hall he was turning.

"Listen kid, I don't kno-"

The guy side stepped Jaebum and sat down, directly one row in front of him.

Huh.  
_______

After that they'd just sort of turned into a trio Jinyoung, Youngjae and Jaebum. The reason being, that they all needed a study group if they were going to pass the class and _hey didn't your brother take this class last year? Do you think he still has the notes?_ So naturally the group grew to include Jinyoung who organized everything and Youngjae who was too bright and friendly (and _oh my gosh are you The Choi Youngjae_ ) for his own good, and Jaebum who although grumpy most of the time, contributed to the group as much as anyone.

It wasn't until finals the following December when Youngjae brought coffee for their little group meeting in the library, did Jinyoung invite Jaebum to the art museum.( _That artist you like is having an exhibition and I thought you'd like to come with me? It's next weekend_. _And leave our poor Youngjae all alone?_ _Three tickets._

So there they were staring at a piece, expensive wine dipping everyone in rosy colored light and airy conversation and Jinyoung of _all things_ Jinyoung opens his mouth and says, "I'm pretty sure that's a penis."

Youngjae burst into laughter and Jaebum groaned, "It's _abstract_ you blind fuck. It's not a dick, it's _abstract_. You wouldn't know art if it was a dog in a tutu screaming 'I'm art' out the window of a helicopter."

"So ... it's an _abstract_ penis."

" _Jinyoung_."

"Youngjae, is it or is it not an abstract dick?"

"It does look like a penis, hyung."

"I don't know you people."

Two hours later, scarves up to their noses the three were squished in the backseat of a cab. Youngjae (who always got sleepy when he drank wine) was asleep, head leaning on Jaebum's shoulder.

"Yah Jinyoung-ah, leave him alone."

"Who falls asleep in a cab, and expects _not_ to be messed with?"

By the time the cab made its way to Youngjae's neighborhood it had started snowing, thick wet flurries that quickly made a blanket of white. Youngjae had awoken by then _Jinyoung hyung I swear to God if you poke me one more time_ and insisted they crash at his place, the snow making a slippery mess of the roads so Jinyoung and Jaebum too lethargic to argue, agreed.

The three blew into Youngjae's apartment which was warm and clean and bigger than Jaebum and Jinyoung's both put together. 

Jaebum perked up, "You rich punk, you should let me live here. Hyung could get used to this."

Youngjae had laughed and set out to make them tea. Jinyoung and Jaebum fussed over the tv and after finishing their second cup Youngjae was yawning and whining for someone to carry him to bed because he was positively sure he wasn't going to make it himself, his limbs were jello. 

Jaebum looked at Jinyoung and raised an eyebrow. It wasn't two seconds later and Youngjae was crying, "No, no wait! Wait! This isn't what I meant, I hate you guys put me down!" but Jaebum had the crooks of his elbows hooked under Youngjae's arms and Jinyoung was holding his legs, as they carried him down the hall.

"Hyungs! Stop, don't do it or I swea-"

But they'd already swung and let go and Youngjae flopped onto his bed after a moment of being airborne. 

"I. Hate. You. Guys."

Youngjae chased them both around his room and Jaebum (deciding this would be the end all) had tackled Youngjae onto the bed. It was stupid and cheesy but he started tickling him and Jinyoung had joined in as well and somewhere along the way something snapped. 

The string pulled so taut snapped and it came crashing down like waves against the shore. The undertow dragged them down, deprived them of air and _sanity_ filled their lungs to bursting until there was nothing but lips and skin and heat.

In the haze of roaming fingers and lips pressed to his neck Jinyoung surfaced. Chest heaving, lips raw and cheeks flushed, "This is fucking great, but we have to talk about this."

Jinyoung's voice pulled them both up, out from the pressing water. 

"Tomorrow. Let's ... let's sleep for now. Sleep yeah?"

Jinyoung and Youngjae nodded and between lips pressed against eyelids and hands gripped tightly, they slept.  
_______

After that they became, _Jinyoung and Youngjae and Jaebum_ , always around campus being disgustingly cute. 

Youngjae was still Youngjae, sunshine of a boy with unrivaled talent, known and renowned throughout the world. Jinyoung was still Jinyoung, delicate and lovely and kind, only he'd grown into a household name. Jaebum was still Jaebum, handsome and tall although less grumpy than usual. 

They were the three of them. Just the three of them. 

Lovely and stupid and cheesy, filled with bright smiles and warm fingers and clear blue skies, but just the three of them.


End file.
